Of Pancakes and Wurst
by Doitsu no joso
Summary: A look at how Matthew (Canada) and Gilbert (Prussia) met and got together! Rated T for the little...hint*Wink Wink XD*...I left at the end! Country and Human names used. Shounen-Ai, so if you don't like, please refrain from reading and commenting. But if you do like it, please enjoy and have a pleasant day!


**So I know I should be working on my story **_**Twin Thieves**_**, but I am stuck again. I know what I want as the end result for the chapter, but how to get that result is avoiding me. So I have decided to write a little one shot to help me. It will be something cute. A PruCan. If you don't like PruCan, then sorry. I like it, and want to write a little story on how they met and got together. So here we go. Oh, and imagine they have accents. It's just hard to write all the different one's in.**

* * *

Of Pancakes and Wurst

It had been awhile since Prussia had gone to visit his friend France. Said friend had been in the New World, trying to get land and such. Prussia didn't mind too much about the New World. He really only wanted all of Europe. Then maybe he would go over and explore.

As he arrived at France's door, he knocked, waiting as he heard footsteps coming to the door. It swung open, revealing France in all his blonde hair, blue eyed beauty; however, he seemed slightly frazzled.

"Oh, Gilbert! Bonjour~! What are you doing here, mon ami?"

"Just came to say hello. But you seem busy. You find anything in the New World?" Gilbert leaned against the doorframe, waiting for the story.

France's eyes seemed to grow softer, a look of endearment on his face. A look Prussia knew all too well. "No…You actually found a country?"

"Oui~! Little Mathieu is so cute~! I brought him with me actually. This one time. He begged me not to go." France turned around, calling into the house, "Canada! Come to Papa a moment please?" He turned back to Prussia. "He is shy. And your albinism might scare him slightly. He is actually the little brother to England's new colony."

Gilbert's red eyes widened in surprise. "Really? And he hasn't tried to take him yet?"

"Non. But I can tell he wants to anytime now…" Francis looked behind him, seeing the little colony approaching. "There you are, my petit lapin~!" France leaned down and picked the colony up. "Mathieu? This is my friend Gilbert, otherwise known as Prussia. Gilbert, this is Mathieu, or Canada. He is the northern half of the New World."

Prussia was ready to give the kid a slight scare. That is, until the boy looked at him.

Honey blonde hair framed his face, falling to his shoulders in waves, much like France's. He had a small frame, even for a child his size. But what caught Gilbert's attention were the eyes. They seemed to hold knowledge that a person wouldn't expect them to hold. A person might see this if they were able to look past the color. A beautiful indigo that, while knowledgeable, held a childlike innocence, as well as curiosity for who was standing in front of him.

It wasn't until Canada spoke that Prussia broke from his trance. "B-Bonjour. I-It's a pleasure to meet you."

Prussia jerked, startled. The voice was soft and flowed like a soft breeze. Prussia smiled warmly at the colony, surprising France with his softness.

"Hello. How are you doing?"

"G-Good. Want to come inside? Papa and I were about to have lunch."

"Mon Dieu! I almost forgot! Take him a moment and feel free to come in." France placed a nervous Mathieu into an equally nervous Prussia's arms. Prussia watched France race off to the kitchen. He looked down at the colony in his arms and noticed him shivering slightly. And it was no wonder. He was in thin clothing in the middle of winter.

Prussia hugged the child tighter, stepping inside and closing the door. "Better?" he asked Mathieu, who only nodded in response to Prussia's question.

Prussia sat down on the couch in the living room, Mathieu still in his lap. "So how long have you been with Francis?" Prussia asked Mathieu, curios about the colony. There was something about the boy that made him treat him differently than everyone else.

"N-Not long. H-he found me in the snow after I left one of the towns in my home. He was very kind."

"Kesesese! He may be kind, but he isn't as awesome as me!" Mathieu looked up at him with slight alarm, as if scared. Prussia understood immediately. "Nein! I don't plan on taking you away. I have no interest in the New World Like him and England." He saw and felt the relief the child felt. He pet Mathieu's hair, liking how soft it was.

"S-So how long have you known Papa?" Canada looked up at Prussia with his wide innocent eyes. Prussia had to stop himself from squeezing the child because he was so adorable.

"A long time…I wasn't really his friend until I became Prussia though."

"What were you before you were Prussia?" Mathieu asked, genuinely curious. So Prussia spun a tale about his awesomeness that was the Teutonic Knights. He loved the way Mathieu was swept along, asking questions here and there. He told the story of how he found out that Hungary was really a girl, and other stories that were funny. He made sure to remind the child in his arms that there were also hard times, though he didn't go into detail as to not scar the kid.

This was how Francis found them. Prussia had set Mathieu on the couch and was now acting out one of his many battles.

"And then, when I was backing into a corner, I-!" Prussia cut himself off when he looked up to see France. "Oh, hey Francis! You just missed the story of when we kicked Austria's butt! Now I'm telling him the story of when I fought against Hungary's enemies!"

France chuckled, liking his friend's enthusiasm, as well as the effect it had on his little colony he cherished. It seemed Mathieu was coming out of his shell a little more. He wore a face that wasn't his meek, quiet one. It was one of excitement and interest.

"Well, the rest of the story will have to wait until after lunch. You can join us Gilbert, I made more than enough."

"Alright~! You are an awesome cook, though not as awesome as me~! I'll have to cook some wurst for you Mathieu. It's really good!" Mathieu nodded vigorously, jumping down off the couch and going to France.

"I know I have to go back to my home soon, but would you be okay if Gilbert visited? Please Papa?" He looked up at France pleadingly.

France laughed. "I have no problem with that. Actually, if Gilbert wanted to become my ally in this, he can visit you whenever he wants~!" Francis picked up Mathieu, giving Gilbert a look that was inviting him to take the deal of an alliance of a sort.

"How awesome! It would be unawesome of me if I didn't visit! And I'd love to become an ally with friends! Kesesese! Now let's go eat!"

X~X~X

Over a course of several years, Prussia would often visit Canada, either with or without France. He always loved to visit the child because he made Prussia feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside.

Mathieu also loved it when Prussia visited. He would never tell anyone, but he had a crush on him. But he knew he was kidding himself. Prussia was so much older than him.

At one particular visit Prussia brought his self-proclaimed "awesome wurst." He made sure to make it with potatoes. "You can't serve it with anything else!" he exclaimed, laughing his unique laugh right after.

Mathieu was a bit hesitant to try it at first, so Gilbert decided to feed it to him. He picked up a small forkful of the sausage and some potatoes, blowing on it to cool it down. "Open wide~!" Looking at the food, Mathieu hesitantly opened his mouth, a slight blush decorating his face from getting fed by his crush. Prussia put the food in the French colony's mouth. Said colony slowly chewed the food, and then swallowed.

"So?" Prussia asked expectantly.

"It's good!" Canada exclaimed. "I'll have to come up with a food you haven't tried and have you try it the next time you come over!"

But there wasn't a next time for many, many years.

It all started when France came over to Prussia's place angry, hurt, and depressed. "He took him!" he screamed to Prussia, grabbing onto the front of his shirt.

"Who? What?" Prussia asked, confused as to what was going on.

"England took Canada! He took my Mathieu!" France then broke down crying, falling to his knees, his hands on his face. Prussia was in too much shock to do the same.

"Will we see him again?" Prussia asked through a strained voice.

"I don't know! It's ENGLAND we're talking about. I'll be surprised if he even survives to become a country!" At those words, Prussia's heart seemed to stop. He might never see his Birdie again? Of course, he hadn't told Mathieu he was his own Birdie, but that didn't stop him from thinking it.

After that news, Prussia didn't have much time to worry about Canada. He had his own worries. His boss had just put Germany in his care, so he had to provide for the both of them**.(A/N: I don't know if that happened, but I will have it for the sake of the story!)**

Many years past, in which Prussia heard nothing of Mathieu. He noticed how everyone but him seemed to be forgetting the little country even existed. Of course he feigned total happiness, but he was never as happy as he had been when he was with Canada.

Once he learned that America, England's colony, was trying to gain independence, Prussia went over and taught his soldiers how to fight. He hoped he could get a glimpse of Canada, but he didn't. he later learned that he was actually on England's side during the Revolutionary War.

Many years passed as well as the World Wars. When Prussia lived with Russia, he gave up all hope of being able to see Canada again. It was during this time, as well, that he learned he had loved the Canadian. He would always love him, more than anyone. Even if Mathieu was already gone, though he would never believe that.

The year was now 2012. He was no longer an actually nation, so he had seen no need to go to any of the world meetings after the fall of the Wall. So he was sitting at home, updating his blog, when his cellphone rang.

"His Awesomeness Here!" he said, holding the phone up to his ear.

"Hello, bruder. I need you to get some papers of my desk and bring them to me. I seemed to have left them when I was rushing Italy and myself out the door. The meeting is not far from the house. In the main official building. The main meeting room. I'll ring up saying you are coming."

"Kesesese! Even the mighty West forgets something. Sure, I'll be over in a few minutes." Prussia hung up. He saved what he had written, proceeding to his brother's office. He grabbed the folder, and then headed out.

A few minutes later, he stood in front of the double doors, getting ready for his grand entrance. When he felt he was ready, he kicked the door in. "His Awesomeness has arrived! Now this party can start!"

"Bruder! Stop it. Give me my papers, and then head home, since you never want to come to these meeting anyways." Germany looked about ready to blow a gasket.

"Ja, ja! Don't push the stick up your rear even farther! Kesesese!" he went over to Germany, handing him the folder. He was about to turn away, but he saw something weird from the corner of his eyes. It looked like Russia was sitting on someone. Thinking it to be a Baltic, he looked over to see which one it was. What he saw shocked him, but it quickly melted to anger and hostility.

Prussia walked right up to Russia, crossing his arms. "Get off of him," he growled to the large nation.

"Off of who?" he asked, genuinely curious. Everyone looked over, thinking Prussia had gone crazy.

"You are on HIM! Get off him, NOW!" It must have been the look in his eyes, or the tone he used, or even both, but no matter the case, a second later, Russia stood up, finding a new seat.

Prussia glared at the Russian, but then looked down at the boy sitting in the seat. "BIRDIE!" he yelled, before he glomped the person, surprising everyone in the room.

"P-Prussia?" Canada asked, surprised to see the ex-nation. He was even more surprised he remembered him.

"Of course it's the Awesome me! Who else would it be?"

"Um, Prussia? Who are you talking to?" France asked. That angered Prussia.

"Your former colony! Canada? Mathieu? You know, the one you had a mental breakdown over after England took him?" That seemed to spark France's memory.

"Mon petit Mathieu~! How long have you been there?"

Prussia saw Mathieu's shoulders slump. "I've been here the whole time, Papa."

"ENOUGH!" Germany said. "We can catch up later. We need to finish this meeting! Sit down somewhere if you need to bruder." Germany then went back to conducting the meeting, since he was the host country obviously.

Prussia pouted, looking around for an empty seat. Not finding one, he picked Canada up and set him on his lap. When said nation was going to protest, Prussia help up a finger to his mouth, smirking. Mathieu blushed a bit, turned back to the meeting.

About an hour later, the meeting was done, all the nations filing out. After everyone left, the only ones left in the room were Canada and Prussia. They were silent for a few minutes before Canada spoke up.

"I-I pronounce my name differently now. It's Matthew."

"Really? That's cool. You're still my Birdie~! Kesesese! I'm so happy to see you!" Prussia then looked a little sad. "I-I was afraid you didn't exist anymore, especially since I seemed to be the only one who remembered you anymore!"

"I'm more surprised you remember me. Not even Francis does…" Matthew had some tears at the corner of his eyes, trying to hide them.

Gilbert took Matthew's chin in his hand, making said country face him. "How could I forget the one I love?" Matthew's eyes widened slightly, but then almost bugged out of his head as Gilbert kissed him. Matthew, after getting over the shock, kissed back. This gave Gilbert a surprise, him not having expected Matthew to reciprocate his feelings.

Once they pulled apart, they looked each other in the eyes, seeing the love and adoration for the other they couldn't express previously. Matthew got up off of Prussia's lap.

"Have you ever had a pancake?" Matthew asked, looking down at the still seated Gilbert.

"Nein. But I have heard they are good."

Matthew could only stare at Gilbert, stunned into silence with his mouth gaping open. "I was only joking when I asked, but you've never had any?!" he asked once he found his voice. Prussia only shook his head. Matthew then got a determined look in his eyes. "Well then? What are we waiting for? We're going to my house for some right now!"

Gilbert let Matthew drag him away to his house. Maybe if he played his cards right, he could get something a little more than pancakes~! *Wink wink*

* * *

**Okay, so I know I said it would be short, but it just gushed out. And it did help a little. So, I will start to right more on **_**Twin Thieves**_** now that I have some ideas~! Oh, and I hoped you liked this~! If you guys want me to write more one-shots, let me know~! I would be happy to oblige~! And they can even be a bit naughty~!  
**


End file.
